moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
List of cameos in Who Framed Roger Rabbit
Walt Disney Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Donald Duck Daisy Duck Goofy Pluto Pete Horace Horsecollar Clarabelle Cow Huey, Dewey and Louie Clara Cluck Jose Carioca Peter Pig from The Wise Little Hen and The Band Concert Chip 'n' Dale Bucky Bug from Bugs in Love Merry Dwarves from The Merry Dwarves Trees and Flowers from Flowers and Trees Sun from Father Noah's Ark Big Bad Wolf, Three Little Pigs and Little Red Riding Hood Orphans from Orphan's Benefit Toby Tortoise, Girl Bunnies and Animal Pedestrians from The Tortoise and the Hare Water Babies from Water Babies Colorful and Quilted Floor from Lullaby Land Jenny Wren from Who Killed Cock Robin? Cock o' the Walk from Cock o' the Walk Elmer Elephant and Joe Giraffe from Elmer Elephant Snow White, Seven Dwarfs, Evil Queen (appearing as apple witch), One of the Vultures and Forest Animals from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Ferdinand the Bull from Ferdinand the Bull Pinocchio, Monstro the Whale, Jiminy Cricket and Lampwick from Pinocchio Prince of the Isle of Jazz from Music Land Casey Jones from The Brave Engineer Brooms, Hyacinth Hippo, Madame Upanova, Ben Ali Gator, One of the Pegasuses, Cossack Flowers, One of the Unicorns, One of the Centaurettes, Zeus, Cupids and Chinese Mushrooms from Fantasia Reluctant Dragon and Sir Giles from The Reluctant Dragon Dumbo, Crows, Mrs. Jumbo, Casey Junior and One of the Clowns from Dumbo Thumper (mentioned), Bambi, Great Prince, Faline and Flower from Bambi Pedro the Plane from Saludos Amigos Ben Buzzard from The Flying Jalopy Emotion from Reason & Emotion Character resembling Monte the Pelican from The Pelican and the Snipe Chicken Little from Chicken Little Peter and Hat resembling Johnny Fedora from Make Mine Music Br'er Bear, Tar Baby, Hummingbirds and Sister Moles from Song of the South Willie the Giant and Golden Harp from Fun and Fancy Free Forest Animals from Melody Time Danny from So Dear to My Heart Mr. Toad, Ichabod Crane and Cyril Proudbottom from The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad Mr. Walker from Motor Mania Alice (mentioned), Bill the Lizard, Tweedledum, Cheshire Cat and Doorknob from Alice in Wonderland Sheep resembling Lambert's Mother from Lambert the Sheepish Lion Apartments and Skyscrapers from The Little House Witch Hazel and Beelzebub from Trick or Treat Several Vehicles from Susie the Little Blue Coupe Peter Pan (mentioned), Princess Tiger Lily, Tinker Bell, John Darling and Rhinoceros from Peter Pan Maleficent's Goons from Sleeping Beauty Bull resembling Babe from Paul Bunyan Penguin Waiters and Silhouette version of Mary Poppins from Mary Poppins Flaps the Vulture and Snake-like Character resembling Kaa from The Jungle Book Pongo and Perdita (appearing as toys) from ''One Hundred and One Dalmatians '' Silhouette version of Piglet from Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day and Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too Warner Bros. Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Elmer Fudd Porky Pig Yosemite Sam Tweety Sylvester Foghorn Leghorn Road Runner Wile E. Coyote Marvin the Martian Sam Sheepdog Speedy Gonzales Bugs Bunny Prototype Grey colored version of Marc Antony Yoyo Dodo from Porky in Wackyland and Dough for the Do-Do Character resembling George the Fox from Of Fox and Hounds Gorilla Waiter from Lady, Play Your Mandolin! Character resembling Gracie the Fighting Kangaroo from Pop 'Im Pop! Toro the Bull from Bully for Bugs Pete Puma from Rabbit's Kin Granny (mentioned) Character resembling Cecil Turtle Witch Hazel Pepe Le Pew Character resembling Michigan J. Frog Petunia Pig Hippety Hopper MGM Droopy Spike Screwy Squirrel Meathead the Dog Benny Burro Character resembling Barney Bear Purple colored version of George Octopus from Half-Pint Pygmy Tom and Jerry Wolf from Red Hot Riding Hood Police Inspector from Who Killed Who Turkey from Jerky Turkey Flip the Frog Cat from The Cat That Hated People Paramount Pictures Betty Boop Character resembling Koko the Clown Wiffle Piffle from Whoops! I’m a Cowboy and The Hot Air Salesman Little Lulu Joker (the harlequin jack-in-the-box logo for Noveltoons) Popeye, Bluto and Olive Oyl Superman Casper the Friendly Ghost Baby Huey Herman and Katnip Universal Studios Woody Woodpecker Character resembling Wally Walrus Gold colored version of Papa Panda Andy Panda Chilly Willy (mentioned) Dinky Doodle (mentioned) 20th Century Fox Pictures Character resembling Gandy Goose Looey Lion from The Temperamental Lion, The Lyin' Lion and Mrs. Jones Rest Farm Mighty Mouse Heckle and Jeckle Pat Sullivan Felix the Cat Columbia Pictures The Fox and the Crow Dick Tracy Yakky Doodle